Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric device, and in particular to an electric device of a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional displays, there are many locking holes formed on the rear plate of the display, and thus heat-dissipation elements, frames, or appearance elements can be affixed to the rear plate via the locking holes. In the prior art, the locking holes are formed on the rear plate by CNC (Computer Numerical Control) tools. However, the speed of forming the locking holes in the manufacturing process is slow, and the manufacturing cost of forming the locking holes using this method is expensive. Consequently, it is desirable that a solution for improving the method of forming locking holes on the rear plate be provided.